


Angel of love

by HarleyMalfoy (HarleyDeadpool)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, I'm bad @ tags/titles/summaries, Lucius will not be getting father of the year, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyDeadpool/pseuds/HarleyMalfoy





	Angel of love

Draco apparated in 12 Grimmauld place. Harry was just pulling out an apple cake from the oven, “Draco love what happen?” Harry put the apple cake to cool on the counter, then went after him.

 

“Harry my own father hates me for being something more than a pureblood wizard.” 

 

“What you mean?” Harry took in the silver white wings as they opened up, “you’re an angel Draco!”

 

“So very Muggle right?” A pout formed on the blonde’s face.

 

“No love, believe me there is nothing wrong with it. The wings are so beautiful.” Harry went to go near to Draco and gently touched them.

 

“They’re not.” He sniffed tears threaten to fall, “father said I am a shameful creature.” Harry felt anger rise, “your idiotic father doesn’t know anything!”

 

“So you don’t think I am shameful?” Draco’s angel wings wrapped around them and they started kissing.

 

“I love you my Angel Draco.”

 

“I love you too my Harry.” Harry summoned the yummy warm goodness and two forks. “Happy birthday, my love.”

 

“Thank you.” Draco breathed as Harry kissed him again.


End file.
